


Eye to Eye

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack must have done something right in a former life.





	Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Eye to Eye  
by Jude

Jack stretched, heaving a big sigh of contentment, and let his eyes wander to the window of his bedroom. Sunny day outside. Sun shone bright inside his chest, too... and how sticky sweet did that sound?

He turned his head and regarded his sleeping companion. For the thousandth time, he thought to himself that he must have done something right in a former life...  because the evidence of the reward for that was lying right there beside him, naked, mussed, beard-burned, funky, and altogether beautiful. 

He stuck out one finger and traced the creases on Daniel's forehead... too many worries, too many battles, too much time, they'd all taken their toll. Twelve years since the man had walked into Jack's fucked-up excuse for a life, taken hold of his heart, and never let go, and now... well, now it was all good.

Blue eyes blinked open, and immediately, the forehead creases deepened. "Whatcha doin'?"

Jack withdrew his finger and tucked the guilty appendage and the hand it belonged to under his own rib cage. "Nothin'."

"Were too."

"Were not."

"Were. You were touching." Slow blinks. "And looking."

Jack did that a lot. Even he knew it. No secret there. Touching, looking, that was all good, too.  "So?"

"See anything you like?"

Jack snorted softly. "Like, duh."

Daniel shifted, stuck one arm under him, wrapped the other around his shoulders and pulled him in. He stuck his nose in Jack's hair, sniffing at him and rubbing his cheek on him, not unlike a cat marking its territory. "Mmmm. I likes me some a this, too."

Jack hugged him back. Lucky, lucky him... Daniel liked him. Not just loved him, fucked him, and spread himself out for him. He LIKED him. Wonders. Wonderful. Wow. "So when did you know?"

Daniel pulled back, caressing Jack's nose with his own, running his lips over Jack's, sharing his breath. "Know what?"

When Jack managed to get away from Daniel's questing tongue, he answered, " 'Bout us." He looked deep into the cerulean eyes he loved so  much. "When'd you know?"

"Oh," Daniel told him matter-of-factly, "you had me at, 'My report says 10,000.' And you standing there, buttoned up in your Air Force blue, medals all over your chest, uptight as a rooster with an intruder in the hen house. And Feretti called you.... Colonel."  Daniel patted his cheek. "Yep, that did it for me."

"Rooster?” Jack was nonplussed. “Hen house?"

"Figure of speech. Get over yourself."

Jack rolled onto his back, taking Daniel with him. "Okay. If you say so."

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" They looked at each other again, nose to nose.

"Didn't you used to have blue eyes?"


End file.
